


Elevage

by Anonymous



Category: Les Misérables (2012)
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Breeding Kink, Lactation Kink, M/M, Morning Sex, Mpreg, Pregnancy Kink, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-13
Updated: 2013-12-13
Packaged: 2018-01-04 12:29:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1081026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the prompt: "Can we get some Valjean or Javert inducing lactation (for their partner's pleasure or their own?)"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Elevage

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt: "Can we get some Valjean or Javert inducing lactation (for their partner's pleasure or their own?)"  
> A companion to Pleine.

_Gentle, thick fingers pressing lovingly into his hips._  
 _A wet, warm tongue massaging the fecund bulges of his belly and breasts._  
  
“Huh?” Javert murmured sleepily, carding a hand through his hair as he registered his place in the shared bed, his Alpha situated nearly on top of him, a gleam in his hazel eyes.  
  
“Good morning, mon cher,” Jean said with a kiss to Javert’s cheek before he returned to lapping at his omega’s breasts, a hand resting atop Javert’s soft pouch of a tummy.  “How is our child doing?”  
  
Javert smiled.  “It’s too early to tell, you know” he said, cupping Jean’s cheek.    
  
“I’m sure you’re seeded again,” the mayor cooed as he massaged one of Javert’s swollen teats, thumbing a plump nipple.  He smiled at his Omega’s responding gasp.  
  
“You have the perfect form for breeding, you know,” Jean continued as he kissed downward, hands on either side of the fattened hips.  “Four children later and you’re only blossoming more.  You were meant to sway through a house, heavy with child, not patrol the filthy streets.”  The mention of his children made the milk swell in Javert’s breasts, and he whimpered in discomfort.  
  
“Please, suckle me.  Please, they’re so full,” Javert whined.  “Please, love.”  
  
Jean simply chuckled and gave the fat on Javert’s stomach a playful squeese.  “In a moment, mon cher,” he said with a devilish grin, “I like them nice and full.”  The command instantly calmed Javert, and he shifted to make them bounce, much to Jean’s delight.  
  
“On your knees,”  the mayor moaned.  “On your knees so you can be bred.”  
  
Javert complied, moving to rest on his hands and knees while Jean whipped off his nightshirt and sat forwards, giving Javert’s plump bottom a playful smack.  
  
“So sweet,” Jean crooned as he started to lap at the clear fluid now seeping from Javert’s plump pink asshole.  “You’re much sweeter when you’re seeded, my love.”  
  
The sounds coming from Javert at the wonderful licking let Jean know his Omega was ready, and Javert moaned as all eleven inches filled him in one thrust.    
  
The next moments were lost to passion as Jean’s prick was encased in slick heat and Javert felt the delicious fullness of the thick cock and the spray of seed into his body.  As  Jean’s knot swelled thickly inside him, the omega panted, heavy breasts begging for release.  
  
“Will you suck now, mon cher?” Javert pleaded breathily, smiling as a hand came to rub at his soft belly.  
  
“Of course,” Jean replied, flipping Javert over effortlessly onto his back and kneeling forward to rest his chin atop a ripe breast.  Javert whimpered happily as the man lapped up the sweet milk, a hand still caressing gentle circles into his belly while another orgasm gripped Jean at the taste of the liquid that nurtured his children.  
  
A light fluttering in Javert’s stomach only made the moment sweeter.


End file.
